


Family

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Series: Strands of Time [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: TK arrives home and can't find his husband or their daughter.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Strands of Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120010
Comments: 18
Kudos: 157





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlwaysABlossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysABlossom/gifts).



> Written for my (Eventually) Good Things Happen Bingo card found [here](https://alilypea.tumblr.com/post/642748572881895424/sneetchestoo-made-me-this-bingo-card-let-me).
> 
> Takes place post-Strands of Time.
> 
> This is for AlwaysaBlossom as thanks for all the kindness and support you have shown me, please enjoy :)

TK was used to walking into the house he now owned with Carlos and hearing silence. Olivia wasn’t overly loud, and frequently he’d find the two of them sacked out on the couch with cartoons playing in the background, the living room chaotic and messy. When he peeked in, though, they weren’t there, and the TV was off.

Frowning, he made his way to the kitchen, his mood lifting when he saw a tray of fresh-baked cookies out on the counter but no daughter or husband.

Snagging a cookie, he headed for the stairs figuring he would change first before texting Carlos, figuring they’d gone for a walk. He tugged off his uniform and put it in the hamper before he hopped in the shower, the water sluicing the day off his skin.

Noticing the lights on in the backyard, when he glanced out, TK smiled to himself. So that’s where they were.

It made total sense, as it was Olivia’s second favourite place in their home other than her room.

He dressed quickly, socks, then underwear and a pair of sweats along with one of Carlos’ t-shirts and hoodies. He padded down the stairs and snagged another cookie on his way out the screen door; shoving it in his mouth, he chewed and stopped dead at the sight he came upon.

Strung up in the porch roof were blankets he had never before seen in his life, rigged up with rope and then attached to others, spread out over their deck furniture and the giggles from inside the fort (tent?) made him grin.

“Where oh where can my loves be?” TK called out in a soft voice.

Olivia’s head poked out of the opening to the fort, her curls a mess as she grinned at him. “Aba and I made a fort,” she exclaimed, cheeks pink with excitement.

TK laughed and smiled at her, catching her as she threw herself at him; he wrapped her in his arms. “And you made my favourite cookies,” he kissed her cheek.

“No, we made my favourite cookies,” Olivia corrected him as Carlos’ head poked out of the opening.

“They’re favourites for both of you,” Carlos huffed out a sigh as if he spent 85% of his time mediating them (he did). Olivia was very much her father’s daughter and had inherited his stubbornness. “C’mon in,” he held open the flap.

TK set Olivia down and crawled in after her, wobbling on the air mattress that was there; he laughed. “This is quite the fort,” he flopped onto his back, stretching out.

There were lights strung up, pink, shiny fairy lights that sparkled and lit up the blankets beautifully.

Carlos lay down next to him, shrugging his shoulders; he barely even grunted when Olivia threw herself across them, sprawling out. “We were bored.”

TK chuckled, shaking his head. “You can’t always spoil her, you know,” he told his husband, reaching for his hand and lacing their fingers together. He was one to talk, he knew. He was the one who had bought Olivia the new board-game she’d asked for the weekend prior.

“Can’t I?” Carlos asked, lifting TK’s hand to his mouth and kissing the back of it with a small smile on his face.

“Are you two being gross?” Olivia asked; wrinkling her nose, she shifted around, so her head was resting on TK’s chest. “Auntie Marjan says you’re gross sometimes.’

Carlos laughed softly, “I guess we’re being a little gross,” he admitted.

“We are not gross,” TK insisted, kissing the top of Olivia’s head. “We’re in love,” he murmured, rubbing her back.

“You’re happy,” Olivia sighed, the sound itself a happy one.

“Very happy,” Carlos leaned over and kissed Olivia’s cheek gently; pulling out his phone, he turned on some music and settled back in.

TK breathed a deep sigh, relaxing as they lay there as a family in a beautiful fort he knew would be recreated again and again. Their own little happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I know leaving comments can be daunting. If you liked this, and enjoyed reading it, even leaving a little 💛 in the comments can make my day.


End file.
